The Monell Chemical Senses Center is a unique multidisciplinary institute devoted to investigating the science of the chemical senses. Currently there are 21 participating faculty members representing disciplines ranging from molecular biology and genetics to psychophysics and nutrition and conducting research in both basic and clinical aspects of olfaction and gustation. The Monell Center has enjoyed a successful Interdisciplinary Training Program in the Chemical Senses for over 30 years. The long-term goal of the training program is to provide a pool of scientists well-trained in the chemical senses who are capable of becoming independent scientists. Trainees from a wide variety of scientific backgrounds both within and outside of the chemical senses area are recruited to the program. The Postdoctoral Training Program consists of didactic courses, research training and research experience, grant writing as well as training in the ethical principals of scientific research. Trainees are assigned a mentoring team to ensure completion of required training components and obtainment of scientific goals such as publications and grant submissions. This proposal requests funds to defray the costs of training four postdoctoral fellows per year. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Monell Chemical Senses Center is a unique multi-disciplinary research institute devoted to the study of the chemical senses. The goal of this proposal is to provide interdisciplinary post-doctoral training in the chemical senses for trainees coming from a wide range of scientific disciplines. This is achieved by providing the tools necessary for young scientists to gain independence: a strong scientific environment, committed faculty and didactic course work in appropriate areas.